Anal incontinence is a widespread problem that severely lowers the quality of life of those affected. Many different solutions to this problem have been tried. Several kinds of sphincter plastic surgery are for instance used today to remedy anal incontinence. Long term success rates are, however, poor: more than 50% of patients become incontinent again within ten years after surgery (Halverson and Hull Dis Colon Rectum 2002 March; 45 (3):345-8, and Gutierrez at al Dis Colon Rectum 2004 May; 47(5):727-31)
There is also the possibility to implant an artificial anal sphincter. A manually operated sphincter for men with a hydraulic sphincter system connected to a reservoir placed in the scrotum, is for instance known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,377). U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,443 discloses hydraulic anal sphincter under both reflex and voluntary control. One disadvantage of this system is that hard fibrosis formed around the reservoir over time may cause malfunction of pumping components. Thus, the formed fibrosis will sooner or later become a hard fibrotic layer which may make it difficult to pump the reservoir. Furthermore, it is a rather complicated task to mechanically manually pump the reservoir when defecation is needed.
Another important complication with previous methods is the infection risk during surgery. It is not unusual with infection rates of around 20% in artificial bowel sphincter surgery (Melenhorst et al, Int J Colorectal Dis 2008 January; 23(1)107-11). Infections at this site cause wounds that are very painful and that takes several weeks to heal.
In the context of treating urinary incontinence in women, it is previously known that the urethra can be accessed through the vagina in order to for instance 1) place a staple into the pelvic bone that lifts and supports the bladder and the urethra (WO 92/16152) 2), inserting a sling that supports the urethra (U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,524), and 3) inserting a shaft that guides a sling that is anchored and supports the bladder (US 2008/0125621 A1).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,003 discloses a rigid surgical instrument for inserting a sling for the treatment of urinary incontinence. This instrument is helix-shaped and is intended to be inserted through an incision in the pelvis.
US patent application 2008/0004487 discloses the use of an instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,003 for treating anal incontinence in women. The disclosed method suggests the insertion of the instrument trough an incision in the pelvis.
Restriction devices for the treatment of anal insentience that engage the rectum and stop the movement of faces by reducing the cross-section of the lumen of the rectum are known. Examples include to U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,938 and EP 1 255 511.